


gone

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Self-Reflection, idk what else to tag it im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: jack's tired.(aka the real reason why galahad and eggsy beat him)





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!!!!!!! idk why i decided to post this i just did lol. i take commissions and i even have a patreon and stuff like that!!!! you can check all my info out on my blog:
> 
> heggsys.tumblr.com
> 
> and if you search commissions on there you'll get my pricing and such!!!!!!!!

            Jack was tired.

            Not physically tired. He could run circles around Unwin and Hart all day if he wanted too. But he was mentally tired, and he was losing any will he had left to fight.

            He could kill them. Both of them are exhausted from the fight they had with Poppy’s men, especially after Unwin had to beat the shit out of Hesketh, and Hart had to do laps around her robot dogs. Not to mention that Unwin was mentally exhausted from the fight with his girlfriend, the fact that Jack had ‘betrayed’ them, and that if he lost, his girlfriend and some buddies would be dead. Hart was still struggling to adapt to only having one eye.

            He could kill them.

            But he can’t. And he won’t. The mental toll that this had on him was too much. It was all over for him, really.

            If he killed them, Ginger would find out and he would be killed or kicked out of Statesman. If he surrendered, he would be an embarrassment to Statesman. He already was, but if he died, he would never know how it felt. If he surrendered, he would be arrested. If he surrendered, he could be killed by them anyways.

            There were a lot of ifs in this scenario, and he wasn’t so sure he liked the idea.

            To be completely honest, he had never gotten out of the anger stage. The loss of his son and wife had been too much, and the anger had taken over him. He was pathetic. He knew that. But he had loved them so much. His whole life had revolved around them, to have them gone . . . It had left a giant, gaping hole in his chest, which had been quickly replaced by anger.

            It was the only thing that had kept him alive.

            He had gone through life, completely numb. Killing people didn’t bother him. Saving the world didn’t do anything for him. He was a husk of who he used to be.

            _Eggsy_.

            Eggsy had made him feel something again. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He had felt some sort of fatherly love towards the boy, and Jack hadn’t realized it at first, but Eggsy would have been around the same age as his son.

            That made him hurt even _more_.

            He never wanted to be like this. He knew his wife would have been disapproving of him, that she probably would have divorced him if she had seen what he had become.

            He couldn’t do this. Not anymore. He was done.

            There could be worse ways to go.  


End file.
